


Where Is He?

by Chiapet (autisticanakin)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/Chiapet
Summary: A hungry child living on the streets is found by his older brother.





	Where Is He?

Killian was digging through the garbage in the alleyway, looking for food. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, and had been for days now. He couldn't find his father. He had looked everywhere, but he was just gone.

A door opened at the side of one of the buildings, casting light onto the dark alley. Killian froze as a huge man stepped out, carrying a lantern.

"Get out of here, before I throw you in the jail myself, streetrat!"the man bellowed. Killian looked between him and the scraps of garbage, then back again. The man fumed and started towards him, and Killian quickly skirted past him, running as fast as he could, using his small size to his advantage.

He didn't expect to be grabbed when he rounded the corner, but once he was, he began kicking and flailing furiously.

"Geroff!" he yelled. "Let me go!" he continued yelling as hands tried to hold him still.

"Killian, stop, Killian, it's- OW!" whoever was restraining him yelled as Killian bit into his hand. But he recognized the voice just before he was thrown to the side. He landed on his bottom, sprawled out on the ground, and leaned upwards, squinting at the man before him.

He was some kind of official, in the navy, judging by his uniform. The thing that was most telling was the blue eyes peering down at him, that looked exactly like his father's. At first, he thought it was his father, but he was too young.

"Liam," Killian said in a hushed voice. Liam was still rubbing his hand, but then smiled, and reached down to lift Killian onto his feet.

"I've been looking for you, ever since I got the news," he said, and he crouched down to Killian's level.

"What news? Where were you?" Killian asked, confused and angry. He had never expected to see his brother again, not after the big fight Liam had with their father two years ago, when he had been around eight years old.

"About father being a fugitive," Liam said quietly.

"Papa's not a fugitive!" Killian protested and scowled at him, stepping away. Liam smiled sadly.

"Then where is he, Killian?" he asked. Killian pressed his lips together, his hands shaking as tears welled in his eyes.

"I don't know. I lost him. I've been looking. I think he's in trouble-"

"He is in trouble. For stealing," Liam nodded. Killian shook his head.

"No. He wouldn't just run away and leave me!" Killian argued, shivering now from emotion and the cold air. Liam sighed, and rose again to his full height. He offered his hand to Killian.

"Come on, little brother. Let's get you inside and warmed up," he nodded towards the east end of the street. Killian looked suspiciously at his outstretched hand, before finally taking it, feeling extremely tired as he followed Liam into the loud but warm tavern at the end of the street, and tried to hold back the tears shining in his eyes, both from hunger and the realization that he had been abandoned.

 


End file.
